Sonic Unleashed
by PhoenixSAlover
Summary: Sonic transform to a Wolf i don't know how...but this Story is the New Game of Sonic but in my Version of course...The Couple is This Story Obvious Sonamy!
1. Part 1

Sonic Unleashed Story Sonamy

**Sonic Unleashed Story **

**Chapter 1**

It was night, the Forest was really dark and there were yellow eyes everywhere.

A little Pink hedgehog was walking in the forest she was worried about the blue hedgehog, she only remember Sonic ran into the forest but he never came back.

Her friend Tails, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were calling her to come back.

She didn't stop walking but then she started to running and calling to Sonic's name.

On a tree there was a big shadow with bright green eyes.

**Amy:** Soooooonic!

The shadow moved little but it kept still and it was looking at Amy.

Amy turned around and heard something behind

**??:** grrr…

**Amy:** Who's there! I got my hammer I don't have afraid to use it!

Amy pulled her hammer out and turned intensely all angles so she could see ever curve of the forest.

The monster quietly jump of the tree and landed behind her, the pink hedgehog felt something was behind her so she slowly turned around and saw a big figure, she couldn't see the figure, the creature star walking to her but he star walking backwards with afraid if the creature could hurt her…but the creature start groaning….like if he wanted to talk…when she notice the creature called her name, she stop the step and let the creature come close to her.

**??:** Grr…Amy...GRR!

Amy was really curious by how the scary creature in the shadow could know her name.

**Amy: **Who are you?

Slowly Amy walked to the shadow and touched its cheek and caressed and the creature started to purr little and leaning at the touch.

**Amy:** how you know my name?

**??: **Purr…Amy grr i…need y…you purr…

**Amy: **what? Why?

The creature pulled away form her hand and walked to the moon light as he enter to the light he showed her his figure…Amy looked at his form and why he looked so familiar to her…but then her thought were on Sonic and she gotten this idea it was Sonic.

In shocked face she asked.

**Amy: **Its that you…Sonic?

The blue wolf like hedgehog Sonic didn't talk only nodded yes., her scratched his one arm and he said…

**Sonic: **Amy…I need you…please…help meee! ARGG!

**Amy: **HOW! I don't know how to do it!

Sonic walked to her trying to resist this evil mind in him, he wrapped his big fluffy arms around her and snuggle in her quills and whisper in her ear.

**Sonic: **Kill me…Grrrr! Please…

This surprised the pink hedgehog.

**Amy: **I can't do that! You know that! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU SONIC YOU'RE MY FRIEND!...I love you….

Sonic couldn't take this anymore he jump on her making land her back on the grass with scared expression, Sonic was on top of her and his mind was to kill her but he didn't want it she was his friend or he liked her more as a friend.

**Amy:** Sonic…no…please

Sonic was in deep pain as he started to groan loudly that makes Amy even more scared.

**Sonic: **Please do something to stop this pain! I don't want to hurt you! So leave now!

**Amy: **I ill never leave you Sonic! Even if you kiss me I will never leave you side!

Sonic was really in deep pain when he saw Amy began to be close he start to go back but when she notice he was going to run away she start to run directly to him and hugged him with such a force she will not let got that easily and cuddle her face in his long fur chest, Sonic looked down and saw Amy hug him…he was impressive she wasn't scared of him.

He suddenly felt something wet falling on his fur she was crying, she didn't wanted to leave him alone in that state, not even on her dreams.

The blue creature was moaning and groaning in low voice…he couldn't kill her...he couldn't hurt her…he did want her to get out of the forest to be save but she doesn't want because she was really worried about him.

**Sonic: **Amy please…get out.

**Amy: **NO!!

**Sonic: **Amy…

PhoenixSAlover: Well hope you guys like the story Anyway…let me introduce my self I'm the real PhoenixSAlover LoL


	2. Part 2

Sonic Unleashed Story

**Sonic Unleashed Story **

**Chapter 2**

At the end Sonic blows out a hard wind out of his nose and start to groan really loud and tighten their hug like if he was protecting…Amy was confuse by Sonics actions but when she saw his face, he had serious expression, looking at something with his shining green eyes… they were glowing…and his expression was scary…he was Angry, showing his big sharp teeth's.

She turned around little in his arms to look want he was staring at and saw giant's robots about 10 of them but the rest you couldn't see because it was really dark…so he wasn't sure.

Strangely that feeling for destroying was gone.

**Amy: **Sonic what is going on?! Sonic?!

**Sonic: **GRRRRRRRRRR! Don't you dare touch her!

**Amy: **Sonic…

Amy was blushing by the way he said that, she didn't believe Sonic was caring for her and was scared if something could happen to her.

For Sonic this will of destroy he could charge on the robots but he was more worried about Amy protection so he have this idea.

**Sonic: **COME ON YOU PIECES OF METAL COME AND GET ME!!

**Amy: **Sonic NO!!

**Sonic: **Ames hold on tight!!

So she did what he told and he began to run at his super speed as the robots start to fly behind him, he was staring up if he saw what he wanted and he was right Eggman was spying on them so the blue hedgewolf jump as high as he could and landed on his little ship grasping the metal with his sharp claws.

Amy was of course in his chest; with his fur we couldn't almost see her.

Amy lifted her head to come out of his soft fur to see Eggman front of her but sonic put his big hand on her head to put it back in his fur, she didn't know why he did that but she was sure that he knew what he was doing so she relaxed there felling his fur in her hands even on her cheek making a dreamy look too.

Sonic could feel that Amy was really likening cuddling in his chest, in his mind he was smiling still he was staring at Eggman with angry look making Eggman tremble little with fear of his look.

**Sonic: **Eggman what did you do with me!

**Eggman: **what are you saying? I didn't do anything to you!...yet hehehe.

Suddenly a net came down trapping him with Amy hidden in his arms, now he was really angry, he didn't like Amy being trapped, so the blue hedgewolf lift off of the ship and there he was count but he could go out of this easily but he have a plan in his mind.

Sonic turned around and saw something on Amy's cheeks it was little scratch with little blood coming out, he turned around so the Evil Doctor couldn't see Amy, he lifted her head and licked her cheek cleaning her scratch, Amy couldn't resist the pain.

**Amy: **Sonic stop, that hurt…ouch!

**Sonic: **Shh let me resolve this….little bobo on your cheek.

**Amy: **whisperLittle Bobo? blush

**Sonic: **Yes…the scratch on your cheek?

**Amy: **Oh…

Suddenly Sonic was having a felling something was wrong…he couldn't stop cleaning…he was little angered and confuse in the same time, his breath was getting little faster like his heart.

Sonic hidden Amy again cuddling her in his chest while the robot came to him, a other large net but it wasn't normal net it was those made with metal, so its can't be really destroy that easily.

Sonic began to groan to them preparing him self to attack those Pieces of Metal.

Showing his big and very sharp teethes, showing his very scary and angry face, his fur back rising up, his tail beginning to shaking and rising his big claws, with the light his claw could even bright down to up like an sword.

Destroy the net apart, Sonic began to run to them and jump on one of the robots making the fall on the grass, with his sharp teethes he bitten the robot shoulder apart and with his straight he lifted the robot and throw it directly to a tree making it explode.

Sonic pulled Amy out of his grip and pulled her up on a tree, he then ran back to the battle with Super Sonic Speed and finished the rest of the robots, there were at least 14 robots, there was pieces of metal on the floor.

When Sonic didn't saw anymore robot he put on his 2 paws lean his head back and makes a wolf noise, it was really loud that must be like in his instinct.

He calmed him self and got back to the tree were he hidden Amy, he climbed the tree and leaned beside her; Amy was really surprised by his actions back there.

Sonic stretched on of his fluffy arms for her to come near him, so she did, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms, snuggling lightly in her pink quill's once again, with his big nose he began to play with her tree big bags on her head, purring lightly, Amy was giggling by the way Sonic is playing with her.

**Amy: **Sonic stop thaaaat…giggle

**Sonic: **No I can't…I want to play.

**Amy:** Sonic why are you so strange? This isn't you self.

Sonic stopped playing with her bags and move to her little ear and playful bitted her tip of it. he wasn't hurting her, don't worry

**Sonic: **What do you mean?

**Amy: **Don't you see? You purr, you don't stop play with me…its like you…you likening me

Sonic didn't stop playing with her ear but he was thinking that she was right, does he really love her?

**Sonic: **Amy, will you promise me one thing?

**Amy: **what?

**Sonic: **Promise me that you will not tell anyone about I will tell you, promise?

**Amy: **Promise…tell me what is it?

**Sonic: **Well why I am leaning more to you its because…I feel this strange felling when your around me, like when I see you I only want, you know?...um...kiss? Kiss you?

Amy was shocked what he was saying.

**Amy: **What did you say?

**Sonic: **Kiss you! That's why I was always running and for you protection too…Amy, I think I am in love with you, I want you to be more than a friend.

Amy eyes were getting watering the tears began to falling, the tears of enjoy not of sadness.

**Sonic: **Amy? Are you ok?

**Amy: **All of these years chasing you, trying to get you to be my love…it worked?

**Sonic: **And the marriage thing…

**Amy: **Nha! That was just to put you nuts giggle…sadly I can't kiss…

**Sonic: **Why I could be happy if you kiss-me…rrreeeao groan playfully

**Amy: **No it's not that it…your form you know? You're too big.

**Sonic:** Well try imagining in my normal form.

**Amy: ** I can't do that hehehe? Well…why I don't rub you chest? It's fluffy and biiiig.

At the last part Amy tickle his chest but Sonic pulled her on her back and licked her check to her ear and starts to purr again, Amy smiled at the action and starts to rub his check making him purr loudly.

Sometime then…Sonic had that feeling again, by instinct he grab Amy and pulled her on his back.


	3. Part 3

Sonic Unleashed Story

**Sonic Unleashed Story **

**Chapter 3**

Sonic came down to the tree observing around, he could feel something was wrong so he decided to relax to other area, he began to run directly to one of the Mountains.

**at the top of Mo****untains**

When he arrived he put Amy down, Amy had a confuse expression and asked.

**Amy: **Sonic why are we up here?

**Sonic: **I don't know why but I heaved a feeling that something was wrong when we were down there, so I got you up here for safety.

**Amy: **Aww I didn't touch you cared about me that much Sonic…that's why I always loved you Sonic, you care allot for every one.

Sonic turns around looking seriously to Amy.

**Sonic: **But your different Amy…I care about you much more and the people…your...are my treasure.

**Amy: **Aww…really?

**Sonic: **You bet give a lick on her ear you still want to sleep?

**Amy: **please don't tell me that awww! I'm not sleepy.

**Sonic: **I bet that…now up to that tree!

**Amy: **You know I need help.

**Sonic: **And you will have…come on lift her off the ground and throws her up to the tree.

Luckily Amy landed on softy's leafs while with Sonic he jumped up on the tree and landed next too Amy automatically pulling her in his arms for her comfy.

**Sonic: **Comfy?

**Amy: **Ya….you know?...It's strange…your fur is comfortable and softgiggles

**Sonic: **What can I say? My fur is always like that…

**Amy: **I was wondering?...You know how to turn you to normal?

**Sonic: **No….but I must find out!...I can't be like this forever…I mean how will I eat Chilidogs? My hands are too big to hold them.

**Amy: **Don't worry I bet we will find the solution…there must be.

Amy cuddles into Sonic fury chest while he look up to the sky thinking what Amy just said, he felt Amy was trying to cuddle deeper in his fur so he pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her on arm around his neck.

He smile at her and licked her fur head pulling her 3 bags off her eyes.

His eyes were bright, like a cat in the dark, still licking her while he purrs, he was sleepy too but he wanted to be wake to get attention for any danger around them but even a big hero must sleep.

Slowly he close his eyes while he keeps licking her bags to her ear, his licking motion has slowing down when he stops he laid on Amy waist and close his eyes and falls sleep.

**Next day in the morning**

Sonic slowly wakes up, opening his eyes slowly when he saw Amy in his, guess, she wasn't there.

Desperate he calls for her while he jumps down of the tree to the grassy ground.

**Sonic: **AMY! AAAMY! WHERE ARE YOU! GRRRRRRHAAA! AMMMY!

He got very ferocious because he thought Eggman could have kidnapped Amy while he was sleeping.

**Sonic: **GRRRR! That Eggman! I will go after him and rip his head off! GRAR!

**??:** Far way Sonic!

**Sonic: **Huh?!

He turns around and saw Amy running towards her.

Amy run into his arms Amy and hugs him, Sonic calms down him self and relaxed to be happy hat Amy is safe but he didn't hugged her back because he was little angry with her by exploring the forest by her self.

**Amy: **Sorry i did scare you Sonic, I didn't mean it.

**Sonic: **You didn't know I was worried about you at that moment Amy! If you get hurt?...If I wasn't there to protect you? What would you do Ames!?

At that final word he screamed, that make her jump little and scared her.

**Amy: **Sorry I didn't mean it…I just got out finding some food…

Sonic just looked at her hugging him, he hugged her back but tighter.

**Sonic: **Just don't do that again Amy, ok? Next time wake me up, promise?

**Amy: **Yea, I'm Sorry, Sonic….really…I Am.

Sonic smiled little at her and licked one of her ears making it tremble little, that makes Amy giggle.

**Sonic:** Its ok…Don't worry…I'm just happy that you save.

Sonic lay down on the grass looking at her, of course she was confused by the action he's making.

**Sonic: **Sit on my back.

Amy was even more confused but she sat there then Sonic got up, when that happens, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Sonic started to walk.

**Sonic: **Were did you find the food?

**Amy: **It's more front of you…

**Sonic:**Ok.

Sonic walked little more and saw a lake and many fruit in a basked of leafs, he was impressive by the way Amy picked the fruits, they were all clean.

**Sonic: **Wow…Amy you could be a Wild Hedgehog!

Amy blushed by the way Sonic said that.

**Amy:** Thanks Sonikku.

Sonic Smiles at her and starts to eat like Amy.

When they finished the fruits, Amy lies on her back on the grass, suddenly she felt she felt an wet thing on her cheek and light peach fur.

She open her eyes and saw Sonic licking there, the Pink Hedgehog tries to get up but sonic didn't let her by keeping his fluffy arm on her tummy to keep her still.

**Sonic:** Sorry, you can't do that, I think this licking thing… is my instinct…my mouth is with water I don't know why, when I feel that, I always can't resist cleaning you…its strange.

**Amy: **I…think…this…whole thing…its….strange.

With the pauses she make is because of Sonic…when he licks her she must stop speak for little.

**Sonic: **Why…did that machine…got wrong?

Sonic starts to move to back of her ear and that makes her giggle little.

**Amy: **Sonic stop...that!

**Sonic: **Sorry didn't finish my job.

**Amy: **Grrr…Sonic! Stop!

**Sonic: **ICan't:

Then he starts to purr as he starts to lick her neck.

Amy didn't resist anymore she was laughing like crazy.

**Sonic:think** Wow I never did though she was really ticklish. I think I like her laughs.

Soon he finishes the Clean up leaving Amy with big blush and with tears of her eyes, poor Hedgehog laughing so much.

**Sonic: **Well what did you think of that?

**Amy: **Don't you…DARE…Do that again please.

**Sonic: **I don't think I can make that…and you can't escape from me Amy….I'm the fastest thing alive you know?

**Amy: **I know one thing that you don't know.

**Sonic: **And what is that?

**Amy:** That I make you scare.

**Sonic: **Why...hy do you say that?

**Amy: **Because I see that in your eyes…purr.

**Sonic: think** She's purring? Now this isn't right. She's planning something, I know it!

Amy cuddles in his furry chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and starts to rubbing his back quills and back…feeling his fur bethen her fingers.

Sonic began to relax at this message she was doing to him.

**Sonic: **Can you move little to the left?

**Amy: **Sure.

When she moved little to the left, as he asked, there she felt little bruises.

She kept massaging that part, Poor Sonic he quickly hissed little and Amy quickly stopped with fear she could hurt him more.

With a scared look she asked.

**Amy:** Sonic I'm Sorry! Did I hurt you?

**Sonic: **Don't worry about that, its…nothing.

**Amy: **Let me see that!

That moment when Sonic heard that, she got out of his arms and got on his back, he was shocked by this, he didn't wanted her to get worried.

So he got up and got only on his 2 feet's, try to make her fall, sadly didn't work.

He thought his fur was long enough to make her slide down to the floor but didn't work.

**Sonic: **Aw! Amy can you get down please? I don't want to push you and I don't want to worry you. I will be fine ok?

**Amy: **No you will not be ok…just look at this!...you have so many scratches that you can go into the Records Book! No way…I will not leave you here!

**Sonic: **Really I'm going to be fine…

**Amy: **Shut up I want to resolve this…wait little.

Amy Got off his back and got a big leaf, put water of the lake in it and came back in a minute.

**Sonic: **What's that for?

**Amy: **You'll see…turn you back to me.

Sonic the big Beast but cute thought makes a confuse look but he turned and then she drops the water on his back, he started to scream.

**Sonic: **HA! Cold!

**Amy: **Sonic…its just water…I will only clean your scratches, that way you could be better.

**Sonic: **Ummm…I don't really like water…

**Amy: **Come on!


End file.
